


Villaneve love letters (emails)

by ReneeVivien



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love, Fantasizing, First Time, Idiots in Love, Insecurities, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, POV Eve Polastri, POV First Person, POV Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Romance, Soft Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeVivien/pseuds/ReneeVivien
Summary: Is implied that Eve and Villanelle  stay the night together after the bridge, and then is inevitable that they have to go and stay away from each other.Eve is the first one who writes to Villanelle.Love letters. (Emails)
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. I'm wide awake, and I look for you.

Darling, thank you for the...sex?

Yes, maybe you wouldn't even remember those lucky girls you slept with before our infamous trip to Rome, but I do, vividly! And If I sound jealous is because, that memory makes me feel that way, jealous, intoxicated by the very idea of overcoming my inhibitions.

You're a powerful, frighteningly intelligent woman, constantly flirting with danger, chaos, sensuality. Always having _everything_ in your terms. And I wasn't ready to embrace myself. 

Now I can’t help wanting what I want. I fell in love with you. 

Thank you for the flowers and the silky sheets. You didn't have to give me anything, I'm yours.

I write to you because I miss you.

I want the warmth of your body. Just a moment. Just enough. Take me with you. Let's go to our beautiful and safe place, our secret space. Where can I feel you even when the light is off, and my eyes are closed with all the fantasies that dance in my mind? here under this atmosphere, I feel your soft skin on mine, reacting. Your agile hands touching my wetness. My mouth licking and kissing. My body assuming the risk of feeling you. 

I'm breathing hard while you're so deep inside me. You're moving fast inside out, you feel my muscles contracts wanting more. I always take my time, I always need a touch to be so intense in me, and you do it so well, you keep going until a wave of pleasure covers your hand. I give you a tight hug and feel your sweet company. 

The sun sails lightly between my sheets, I don't want to open my eyes yet. It is incredible how your memory, your voice, and your laughter intermingle in my dream, how you invade it, you enter and you stay there, restless, exciting me… awakening my desires, ending with the tranquillity of my unconsciousness.

I wake up hot, I do not know if it is the warm dawn or your vivid memory. I'm wide awake, and I look for you, my white sheets are wrinkled, it seems that I was not alone tonight, I feel that you have been here.

I go through a tunnel in my mind, full of doubts. Is this excitement real? I wonder if I kissed you if I drew your name with the tip of my tongue on your back if I adored every inch of your skin, of your white skin that upsets my senses. Did I do it?

Tell me if it was real or was it a dream when my lips played on your breasts if you sneaked into this place and drank avidly from your pinkish nipples; I kissed, licked, and sucked relentlessly, always eager for you ... tell me if the brightness of your gaze while I loved you was a dream ... Tell me if the image I have of your penetrating eyes and your exciting gaze was a dream. I still have the sensation of your right leg between my legs, and your wet thigh. Oh my God! Tell me it wasn't a dream.

The sun illuminates this room on fire, and my body explodes in absolute loneliness.

I keep thinking of you Oksana. I keep thinking about you in a sexual, romantic, and loving way and you know it's driving me crazy.

  
I hope you're sleeping and have a great night sleep.

P.S I know you love texting but I'm the so late 90s and I like emails. Is more romantic, and yes I can be romantic too, get used to that baby.

You looked so cute with those blue pyjamas, that have comics on it. You look beautiful in everything.


	2. Thank you for the...sex? It was an honour!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The e-mail exchange goes on. Villanelles reply.

Eve? Is that really you? You are something like a poet or so. ;)

WOW!!! Ok, serious now, your mail surprised me. In a quiiiite good way, believe me. You're right, e-mail is so 90s, but I don't care, if that is the way, contacting and connecting with you, I will deal with it. I would communicate via smoke signs with you. I would do a lot. And I guess, you already know that. What is new, I feel this could be reciprocal?

Probably you think something like "After our great sex, the best I ever experienced, you don't know that? It is of course reciprocal!" I don't want you to assume, that our night wasn't important to me. That's not the point Baby. I simply know, it isn't natural. You know me, I deeply and really think, that I am...kinda big deal...in actually every sense. 😎 But to be honest, not with you. What did you do to me Eve Polastri? Am I changing to a fucking softie? Yes! So simple and so true. Maybe, I had the idea, it was the best sex ever for you, cause...for me it definitely was!!! But even if it were as good for you as for me, this doesn't mean automatically, that you would do everything for me.  
Why would you? Let's face it, I brought chaos in your life, I encouraged and fed your monster. It was fun for me first. I enjoyed your transformation, enjoyed your darkness, which I noticed immediately and that kept me. I smelled it, you are special. But fun became seriousness. Not only now, way earlier. Before Rome. I want to be special for you too, Eve. But I doubt, that I deserve you, that I could be good for you. It's rather the opposite, I want to protect you against all bad...and maybe this means against me too?! Is that love? I guess yes. Should we keep it professional? #lmfao  
You know what I mean, don't you? But secretly, I wish, you would say "Villanelle...Oksana, of course we don't keep it professional. You are worthful." Am I?

When I kissed you rough, you replied gentle. When I fucked you proper, so good and intense, you encouraged me with your gazes. I worried sometimes, I could break apart right then. But I feel you hold me. I never gave me to anyone, never surrendered. With you, I am able. Out of the blue. No, not out of the blue. Eve it happened so much. Things I can't put in words til now. I wish, I could tell you all. Quick and all. I've changed, the way I...feel? Sooo fucking secretive, I know. 🙄

What is missing to say? A lot. But definitely that, Baby it wasn't a dream. We really had amazing sex. And I live on that memories. Oh apropos, no idea which two lucky girls, you are talking about...do you mean that boring distraction after breaking the Peel-nose? Well, no need to be jealous. It sounds probably quirky, but I meant it. I wasn't with any of them, when I was with them. I always imagined you. And I don't have any plans to repeat my mistakes. No distraction-sex with strangers, no bullets in the back anymore, no fucking betray, never ever! Would that be ok? Cause Eve, damn it, I love you. I love you!

I hope you are fine and that we can be in touch, even the 12 forced us to part for now. Such little dickheads! But that will get over. Til we are able being together in real life again, we use mails.  
I crave for you Eve! Feel my heartbeat for you!!! 💓

Yours Villanelle


End file.
